powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumi Nakatsuka
Yumi Nakatsuka is the Zodiac Yellow Ranger in Power Rangers: Rebirth. She is a karate champion and former student at the Wind Ninja Academy and trained under the tutelage of the now dead Tori Hanson. She greatly admired Tori and thought of her as an older sister, she also had admiration for Shane's humility and believed that Dustin was a wisecracker, but great teacher. She is Japanese-American and the team's heavy muscle. Yumi is also a tough, no-nonsense warrior, but a good hearted person. Biography Pre-Power Rangers: Rebirth Yumi Nakatsuka was born in Blue Bay Harbor in 1995. Her father was once a student at the Wind Ninja Academy and taught his daughter the way of the ninja. When she was 12, Yumi and her parents moved to Tokyo and there she continued training in the way of the ninja by her father while performing well in school. Yumi was also a target of bullying by a group of "It" girls led by a mean spirited girl called Asuka Takahashi and constantly called her a "gaijin", until she was beaten in a Martial Arts tournament by Yumi. After high school graduation, Yumi returned to Blue Bay Harbor and then enrolled in the Wind Ninja Academy when she was 17. There, Yumi trained under the guidance of Wind Blue Ranger, Tori. Tori, Shane and Dustin saw great potential within her and she trained in all three elements. Yumi admired Tori and looked up to her like a sister and thought of Shane as humble, and Dustin although a great teacher, he was more like a comedian. The day she graduated from the Wind Ninja Academy, the war was imminent and many students and ninja masters were killed. Yumi was completely devastated when Tori was killed by Deathowl as well as Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake. Since then, Yumi trained hard and vowed revenge on Deathowl and never forgive him for the deaths of her fellow students including the Ninja Storm rangers. Power Rangers: Rebirth Shortly after the war, Yumi became a martial artist participating in many competitions. She became a karate champion five years later on her way to the Olympics. While on the beach, Yumi trained thinking about how strong she has become and thankful to Tori and the others for their guidance, that is until she was attacked by remnants of Malastarians. She fought them, but was later outnumbered and in grave danger. Suddenly, a yellow energy decimated Yumi's assailants and then took the form of a serpent, it was Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus then warned Yumi of the impending return of Fyrus and his army, and recruited her to become Earth's new champion along with the other four. Yumi became the Yellow Zodiac Ranger, and with her newfound powers she vowed revenge against Deathowl, Fyrus and Onox. The first Ranger she encountered was in Angel Grove, a high school student named Kevin. At first she only thought he was not ready for this which was quite correct. Yumi and Kevin then went to the Juice Bar for some training where she taught him valuable lessons in fighting such as acting more and less thinking. Yumi later tested Theo while disguised in her Wind Ninja uniform and saw how much of a great fighter he is and that is when Beverly and Maria arrived and then Wes and Taylor arrived to escort them to the Command Center before Global Army troops got to them. In the Command Center, Yumi saw an angry Beverly vowing revenge on Deathowl and planning to kill him herself. When she storms off, Yumi follows and scorns Beverly for her attitude but sympathizes with her as she also has a strong hatred for the one who assassinated her friends and fellow students. When Deathowl landed the other rangers confronted him and his squad. Beverly and Yumi then teamed up against their enemy and after a hard battle, they both triumphed. But the attack on Earth was imminent and she joined all the other rangers to fight against the Malastarians. During the battle against the soldier drones, she teamed up with Kira and Taylor saving civilians and killing enemy units. After Onox's defeat, she joined her fellow Zodiac Rangers against Emperor Fyrus, but he was still very powerful that she almost gave up. But Fred's motivation inspired her to move on and she once again fought Fyrus in a team effort to defeat him. When he grew into a giant, she piloted the Ophiuchus and also on the Megazord which ended in the victory of the Power Rangers. Yumi then rebuilt the Wind Ninja Academy and was chosen to become it's new master in the sequel and is training new students, including Kevin. Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth